


Your Heart Still Beats For Me

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Series: The Song a Supernatural Heart Sings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Come Eating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Cas and Dean can't resist the urge to make love for the first time.





	Your Heart Still Beats For Me

It started as a typical night; Cas had his head resting upon Dean Winchester's chest which was rising and falling with each breath, counting his steady heartbeats. Cas pushed himself up to look into Dean's eyes, which were glowing with a soft gaze of love. They both felt the irresistible urge, they had for weeks now; Yet tonight was the first they acted upon it.  
  
Dean's craned his neck to press tender lips up onto Castiel's, and he kissed him back. Their lips stayed locked for several moments before Cas pulled away panting and clutching at his chest.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked, worry clouding his face.  
"I'm alright, I just-" Cas paused to grab Dean's hand and begin to pull it towards his own heaving chest. "I'll never get used to what lust does to my body. It's exhilarating."  
The palm of Dean's hand collided with Cas's left breast, he felt rapid the heartbeats thundering beneath it immediately. It seemed to beg to be felt by it's lover.  
  
With a dry swallow, Dean initiated; He kept his hand upon Cas's chest as he guided Cas to lie down, pushing him gently, only removing his hand to strip. They simultaneously began to fumble with their boxers, slipping them off slow. Dean was the first to get undressed, his cock hard and awaiting. Castiel finished moments later, and guided Dean's calloused hand back to his racing heart. Dean whimpered as he felt it, which produced another excited jump from Cas's heart.  
  
"Cas," Dean started the consenting question. "Can I touch you?"  
"Wherever you'd like. I'm yours." Cas allowed, the last word leaving his lips as an unintentional moan.  
Dean knelt beside Cas, one hand upon his lover's chest, the other on his manhood. He began to stroke him with gentle tugs. Creases formed in Cas's brow as he went rigid, filled with pleasure. Heaving breaths escaped through Dean's parted lips, the expression upon Cas's face was unlike anything before; And he loved it. Dean jerked him harder, urging Cas to groan and tense his abdomen further as a heat built between his legs. Dean bent to kiss Castiel's chest, then licked from his collarbone down to a nipple where Dean gave a nibble.

Cas reached his hands up and carded them through Dean's golden hair before giving a light tug. Dean growled and pumped him harder, making him orgasm. Castiel practically screamed out Dean's name, euphoria overflowing and spilling from his being. Dean hushed him and continued to help him milk him through his climax, come dribbling over his stomach. Bending low, Dean lapped the come from the tip of Cas's cock. Cas shivered at the sensation, still highly sensitive. His breathing was uneven and loud.

When he had been cleaned, Cas grabbed Dean's face and kissed him rough.  
"Dean, what about you?" Cas asked as he pulled away, hands still hooked on Dean's jaw and cheeks.  
"I don't need to come." He stated.  
Cas squinted. "I want you to."  
  
Dean sat still for a moment before realizing what he wanted to be done. He reached to grab the old baby blue stethoscope that had been buried under papers in a drawer of the nightstand.  
"Use this on me." Dean demanded, and Cas didn't complain.  
Castiel sat up and put the tips in his ears and held the bell, ready to listen. Dean started jerking himself off slow, then motioned for Cas to steth him. Once the bell hit Dean's chest, Cas smiled with amusement.  
  
"You hear it beating for you, Cas?" Dean questioned. "It's meant to beat for you. You brought me back to life, raised me from hell. It beats only because of you."  
Cas inhaled sharp, realization crashing down on him. He pulled Dean closer, beckoning him to thrust needfully against his body.  
"Dean," Cas breathed out. "Come for me."  
And he did, his heart stuttering and slamming as Dean came on the both of them; His face twisted in pleasure. Castiel had no idea that Dean could look more beautiful than he already did, but somehow he glowed in beauty when he orgasmed. Cas's name rolled off Dean's tongue in a necessitous whisper as the stethoscope was removed and tossed aside for another day.  
  
They cleaned up with haste and settled down to go back to bed, wanting eagerly to be in the other's arms once more.  
"God, I love you." Dean whispered into the dark hair of the ex-angel.  
Cas's breath hitched in his throat. "I love you too." He breathed back, his fingers twisted up in Dean's shirt.  
The heartbeats of ex-angel and man synced as they fell into the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic I had planned to write for TSaSHS, but I've changed my mind due to people asking for more.  
> Thank you to everyone who has ever read, kudos'd, or commented on my work.  
> It truly means the world. <3


End file.
